Pure As Snow
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: After comparing their relationships with the other guys, Shadow and Silver question things. Meanwhile, Amy must sort out her feelings and Sonic must decide if he wants to get married soon. Then everything falls apart when unexpected pregnancies happen. Silvaze Shadamy SonicxOC Knuxouge
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back from the dead!1!11! :0**

"Sonic," Smoke sighed in annoyance as he poked her side with a blue pen. He stopped and smiled innocently. But the cobalt blue hedgehog was a lot more persistent. After she went back to reading her novel, he pulled her curled black hair and let go at lightning speed.

Rolling her grey eyes, she turned to him slightly.

"What is it?" She questioned. Sonic tilted his head endearingly.

"I just wanted your attention," he explained honestly. She crossed her arms and shook her head. He smirked, knowing he had succeeded.

"Running around at the speed of so-" Sonic flipped open his phone.

"Yello?" He answered with a single hand over his furred ear. Smoke curled up in his side as he shifted and placed a tan arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Shadow," he chimed, stroking Smoke's hair.

"What are you doing, loser?" Shadow asked as he helped Amy cook.

"Nothing much, bud, just chilling with Smo."

"I still can't believe you two ended up together," Shadow muttered as he reached for a spice hidden in a cabinet.

"I still can't believe YOU still can't believe we ended up together," Sonic retorted smartly. Shadow snorted.

"You are so dumb," he claimed as Amy let him taste a preview of their future meal. He nodded in approval, swallowing. She beamed.

"Do you like it?" He gave her a small grin.

"Of course. I automatically like anything you make me, Rose," he spoke sweetly. Amy gasped and turned pink. She hugged him and went to stir the pot again.

"That was so cheesy," Sonic scoffed.

"You're just jealous that I'm a better boyfriend than you," Shadow taunted. Sonic sat up.

"You wanna bet?" He said as he let go of Smoke. She looked at him curiously.

"Yeah. You're a lousy boyfriend, from what I've heard." Sonic paled, his ego knocked down a bit.

"Who'd you hear from?" Shadow snickered. Sonic was so gullible.

"I made it up. But I can tell from context when the girls talk about you. That, and I know you like I know the back of my hand."

"You dick.." Sonic murmured, embarrassed. He had fell for Shadow's dirty trick. He suddenly got a slick idea.

"But there's one thing I want to know..."

"What's that?" Shadow asked as Amy made their ceramic bowls of food.

"Have you been laid yet?" Silence. Sonic grinned evilly.

"That's what I thought." Shadow cleared his throat as he got silverware to eat with.

"Amy decided that we'll wait until our wedding night. Are you and Smoke getting married any time soon?" Sonic looked at her.

"Smo is already my wife.. Inside my mind." She blinked at him as he flashed a charming smile.

"Uh-huh," Shadow said in sarcasm.

"Hold on.. Smo, will we ever get married?" She nodded.

"See? She said yes!" Sonic nearly shouted, standing up.

"Whatever. Amy, how many kids will we have?"

"Five," Amy said automatically as they sat down in wooden chairs.

"You have to get laid first in order to have kids," Sonic muttered.

"Say that one more time.." Shadow started to threaten.

"What? You gonna propose to Amy right now? Ha, see how that works out," Sonic stated triumphantly. He was winning so far.

"That's it. Tomorrow we are meeting up with Knuckles and Silver. See how it is from their point of view with Rouge and Blaze."

"Deal- Wait.. Smo, do we have any plans tomorrow?" She was now snuggled up in a blanket; their house had always been cold, even if it were hot outside. She normally curled up into Sonic for body warmth.

"No, Sonic." He nodded.

"Okay, babe. Tomorrow, it's a deal," He declared before hanging up. He sat down next to Smoke and pulled her into him.

"I love you, Smo." He moved aside her bangs after sitting her in his lap. He kissed her soft white skin. He believed Smoke was the love of his life. And he wouldn't change that for anything.

Shadow frowned as Sonic hung up on him.

"That prick," He hissed. Amy crossed her arms.

"You going somewhere tomorrow?"

"Just out with the guys.." Shadow admitted nervously. The pinkette gaped.

"Without asking me? What if I wanted to do something with you tomorrow?"

"Oh boy.." Shadow groaned in his mind.

"Well, where do you want to go tomorrow?"

"No where," Amy growled as she stomped into the decorated living room.

"I see why Sonic is so into Smoke. She never gets mad at him and barely talks," He murmured under his breath. He chased after Amy.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me? I didn't know." Amy narrowed her jade eyes at him.

"Maybe I wanted to surprise you." Shadow sighed in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry." Amy walked upstairs, ignoring his apology.

"I might as well say Sonic is a better boyfriend right now, but that's not the kind of person I am," Shadow thought as he Chaos controlled inside of a flower shop. It was 9:00 at night and it was closed. Walking around until he found a bundle of Amy's favorite- Not to mention colorful- flowers, he grabbed them and flashed back to their house.

Knocking on their bedroom door, he walked inside. Amy looked up at him, upset, as he hid his hands behind his back. She cocked her head as he handed her the flowers.

"You don't have to forgive me, but I want you to have these." Amy stared at them and sighed. She wounded her arms around Shadow's neck.

"Shadow, I can't be mad at you." He gently nuzzled her.

* * *

"Hey, Sonic," Silver greeted as he joined the all male group. Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver were already in Knuckles and Rouge's basement and the fastest thing alive was ironically the last to arrive. He sat down on one of the three leather couches as Shadow and Knuckles gulped down cans of beer.

"Hey, Silver. Let me guess, you and Blaze got together?" Sonic asked cockily. Silver pursed his lips.

"Let me guess, you and Amy got together?" Sonic crossed his arms.

"No!" He answered angrily. The very thought enraged him. He was never interested in her to begin with. Knuckles tapped Shadow in confusion.

"Sonic has a girlfriend?" Shadow nodded efficiently.

"I know. I still can't believe it and I've known for a month." They had been together longer than 7 months, but Sonic had been traveling the world. He had just now decided to come back. In that time, Amy had gotten over Sonic most of the way. She had yet to meet Smoke and confront Sonic.

"You and Sally?"

"... Sally's a bitch compared to my new girlfriend.." Sonic revealed slowly.

"Mina?"

"..." It was possible, but not true.

"Fiona-"

"It's someone you don't know!" Sonic finally exclaimed, frustrated. How dare Silver bring up the women who broke his heart, excluding the mongoose and the rose hedgehog?

"Oh.." Silver said, "What does she look like?" Sonic smiled.

"She's a white, spotted hyena with black hair, grey eyes, and black at the tips of her ears. Her name is Smoke, but I call her Smo," he described gladly.

"That's stupid," Knuckles interrupted, "Who shortens a one syllable word?"

"I do! And she doesn't mind! Do you have a nickname for Rouge? Because batgirl is a stupid ass one, it's calling her what she is! I don't call Smo "hyena girl" and Shadow doesn't call Amy "hedgehog girl"." Knuckles finally shut his mouth.

"Smo sounds cuter," Silver added.

"I call Amy "Rose". It's her last name, but it also describes her. A rose is pink, beautiful, soft, and smells sweet."

"Shadow the hedgehog, the romantic!" Sonic gasped dramatically.

"Who's side are you on?" Shadow asked in monotone. Sonic laughed.

"Sorry, I just had to."

"Roses also have thorns, are molested by bees, make people sneeze, their petals fall off, and dry up after two days." Shadow glared at Knuckles.

"Are you guys playing nice?" asked Rouge as she paused in the doorway, a hand on her thick hip. Knuckles looked back at her.

"Yes, b.. Rouge." Sonic snickered lowly as Shadow rolled his crimson eyes. She twisted her glossed lips, not believing him.

"'Kay. I'll go make some sandwiches." She left. They waited until they were sure she was gone.

"Can Rouge make sandwiches? Without trying to kill us?" Sonic asked unsurely, twisting a gloved pinky around the inside of his ear.

"I think.." Knuckles mumbled, "She hasn't poisoned me yet."

"Yeah.. I'm not hungry," Silver abruptly stated in a change of mind. Shadow suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, am I the only one who hasn't gotten laid yet?" Knuckles dropped his jaw.

"Shadow, I thought you'd be the first. Amy practically tried to force Sonic to take her virginity-"

"Did not," Sonic interrupted, taking up for his friend.

"So you're saying Amy's not a psycho bit-?"

"Don't you DARE call her that," Shadow barked. Knuckles backed off.

"Am I the only one with a sane girlfriend?" Silver asked calmly, not hinting at all to the shameful fact that he was still a pure virgin.

"Smo is sane!" claimed the blue boy.

"But she's going out with you, so she must not be right in the head." Silver didn't mean for those words to slip out of his mouth.

"That had to hurt.." Knuckles murmured sympathetically.

"That was just cruel!" Shadow admitted in concern.

"Sorry.." Silver apologized, regretting his harsh words.

"You have to meet her.." Sonic mumbled, a little hurt. Silver didn't know a thing about Smoke!

"Go stand in the corner, Silver!" Silver sulked as he got up and walked to the nearest corner, facing the wall as he leaned his forehead against it.

"I wasn't serious.." Shadow whispered to Knuckles.

"Let him stay there for a few minutes," Came the reply as Sonic continued to pout.

"To think Silver was the nice one."

"I am!" The amber eyed one whined from his time out area. Rouge came down the steps and placed a plate of

triangular sandwiches on the table.

"Thanks Rouge," Chirped Sonic.

"You're welcome, blue." She disappeared again.

"Sonic, do you still like chilidogs?" Shadow asked as Sonic ate a sandwich without hesitation. He was hungry, anyways.

"Of course. Just not as crazy about them as I used to be. Traveling the world got me into other foods. Luckily, Smo isn't picky and we make a lot of traditional food from other cultures together."

"Smoke is a really special girl. Amy doesn't make things from other countries. Most foods like that make her sick." Sonic laughed.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Can I come out of the corner now?" Silver pleaded. The guys looked at each other.

"Fine," Sonic finally answered. He trudged back to the one person couch and sat down.

"Forgive me?" Sonic groaned.

"Ahh.. Sure." Silver held out his hand for a handshake.

"Friends?"

"... No," Sonic responded swiftly. Knuckles and Shadow laughed.

"Don't talk bad about Sonic's girlfriend," Knuckles joked. Silver hesitated.

"Sonic, you can talk bad about Blaze if you want to.." Sonic waved his hand.

"Nah. Blaze and I are old pals. But you don't know Smoke at all."

"What do you want me to do?" Silver questioned reluctantly. Sonic crossed his arms.

"Call Smoke and apologize."

"But-"

"Do it." Silver sighed. This hedgehog was crazy.

"Okay." Sonic pulled out his phone and called her. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Smoke?" Silver slowly asked.

"Yes..." She replied. Silver looked at Sonic, lost. Sonic glared at him.

"Um.. My name is Silver and I wanted to apologize.." Smoke was confused.

"For?"

"Saying you were insane for going out with Sonic." A pause.

"I'm going to hang up now."

"Look, Sonic made me! I didn't mean it!"

"Bye."

"Don't h-" The dial tone. Silver widened his eyes.

"She hung up." Sonic smirked.

"Now she thinks you're weird."

"But I'm not.."

"And she's not insane."

"Okay, lesson learned.."

* * *

**Smok iz mein dun stel plzzzz **


	2. Chapter 2

Amy and Shadow sat across the couch from each other as they both ate ramen noodles. Shadow cursed inside of his head. Sonic's words got stuck in his mind. A couple made love when they felt a spark with each other. So why was he so bothered? Oh.. They were in love, but Amy wanted to wait... He was going to knock Sonic out sooner or later.

Amy slowly spun the boiled pasta around her fork and brought them into her open mouth as she watched Shadow chew and swallow. He was studying the old timey TV, sitting back.

He had finished faster than her, letting the season flavored juice run down his throat. It was impossible to know what he was thinking. He had a thoughtful frown twisted upon his tan face. His crimson eyes shifted about the screen.

Amy put down her cup.

"Shadow?" He immediately flickered his eyes to her. He raised his ebony eyebrows, letting her know his attention was on her. She breathed in and sighed as she looked down at her stomach.

".. I don't want to wait until our wedding night.." He widened his eyes as he sat up.

"Why not?" She shrugged, removing her bangs from her vision.

"A couple makes love when they feel a certain way about each other. If I make you wait, it'll be like I love you less. When I love you with all of my heart.." Shadow took in every word she spoke and nodded. He looked at the floor.

"I just wish I'd know what I was doing.." Amy grimaced. She knew he would say that. He looked at her.

"In my opinion.. I'd be a terrible lover." She shook her head.

"Shadow, I've seen you when you're not around other guys. You're a complete sweetheart. If you can put that gentleness in bed, you'll be great.." Shadow looked at her for awhile before widening his eyes.

"Have you been watching me?" Amy held back a giggle.

"Maybe." He looked back at the TV, eyes still wide. She laughed before touching his leg. He jumped and looked at her again.

"What?" She smiled.

"Your reactions are so weird." He scrunched up his face for a few seconds as she shook her head.

"Stop it," He complained. She moved her foot on top of his crotch as he looked down. His face turned red as he moved back.

"Don't do that." He pleaded. Amy pulled her foot away as he sighed.

"Thank you." She laughed. Putting down his bowl, Shadow scooped Amy up bridal style and carried her upstairs. He couldn't see the down side as he put her on the bed. As the ultimate lifeform, he'd be immune to receiving or transferring diseases. He was an alien and was unable to spawn. And he'd be as gentle as he could be, knowing this was what his mate wanted.

Amy wasn't the most developed girl. She was yet to gain the curves that girls her age had, she had a barely visible bust, and she had skinny legs. She didn't have the most popular quill style, or the plumpest lips, but she was his other half.

Shadow thought she was beautiful anyway. He didn't care for looks that much. Just her personality and how she treated him. She was different from the others.

* * *

Amy laid on Shadow's chest, her eyes closed as she listened to his heart beat. Shadow slowly petted her quills, right arm around her waist. He found it so adorable how Amy was so small compared to him and her short breaths sounded like soft mews.

"Amy?"

"Hm?"

"Are you hot or cold?" Amy moved upwards and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Neither... Well.. Both.." Shadow raised his arm to hold Amy's waist again.

"How so?" Amy opened her eyes.

"Um... Your body is cold and the covers are making my backside hot.." she spoke quietly.

"Oh.." Shadow started to stroke her quills again.

"Amy?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so aggressive?" Amy blinked.

"I don't know... I've always been.." Shadow nodded as Amy lifted her head.

"I-I'm sorry." Shadow looked at her in confusion.

"For what?" Amy tilted her head.

"Being so aggressive." Shadow shook his head.

"I never said I don't like how agressive you are. I just wanted to know why you always are. Everything about you is perfect." Amy pinkened and laid her head on Shadow's shoulder again. She smiled to herself.

"Ok." Shadow laid his head on Amy's, stroking her spine.

"Be right back," he muttered as he pecked her cheek and walked into the bathroom while bare. Amy felt her face heat up as she turned away.

She slid off the bed and slid on her silk panties and a T-shirt. She walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain gently to gasp quietly. She backed up as Shadow came out of the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Amy hesitated to talk.

"Uh.. Were Knuckles and Rouge supposed to come over?" She asked anxiously. Shadow quickly got next to her.

"What?" He questioned. Amy moved aside as he peered through the clear glass, biting her nail. Shadow blinked as Knuckles stood on the sidewalk, looking down the street. He stared for awhile before he turned and caught Shadow's eye. Shadow started to move out of the window as someone knocked on the door. Putting on their clothes, they walked downstairs to let the couple in.

"Hi there, Shadow. Mind if we accompany you two for breakfast?" Shadow looked at Amy as she nodded.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

Smoke walked into the room, holding a palm to her forehead. Sonic looked at her, previously playing Minecraft on his PC.

"What's wrong?" She walked over and sat in his lap. Her head tucked into his shoulder.

"... Who is Silver?" Sonic chewed on his lip.

"A friend of mine.. Why?"

"He called me yesterday.." Sonic tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, I was there." She blinked multiple times against his shoulder. Sonic kissed her forehead.

"He was just being stupid, so I decided to get him back. He called you insane for going out with me." Smoke pulled away and studied him.

"Why didn't you come to bed with me?"

"Ahh... I came home late and when I found you asleep, I didn't want to bother you." Smoke sent him a small glare.

"I was freezing my butt off." He chuckled.

"Well, now you can stay warm as long as you're in my arms." She rolled her eyes and smiled as he pulled her into his embrace.

After checking the refrigerator, Sonic decided to go to the grocery store. Smoke went with him as they got everything they needed. He went down the list with his emerald eyes as they paused in the middle of the aisle.

"I'll be right back." He mumbled as he went to the diary section.

"Running around at the speed of s-"

"Yello?" Sonic answered coolly.

"Sonic, where are you?" Predictably, it was Shadow.

"Not that I mind, but why do you always call me all of a sudden?"

"You've become the most tolerable person in my contacts. Now where are you?"

"At the grocery store.."

"Come over to my house. Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, and I are having breakfast. Care to join?" Over the last few months, everyone could see Sonic had become Shadow's best friend.

"Ehh.. Maybe after we drop off..." He drifted off abruptly, "Well.. Shit.."

"What is it?" Shadow asked in confusion. Sonic bent down, watching the other person in the aisle across from him. His eyes widened.

"I'll call you back later."

"Sonic, what.."

"Smoke's ex is here. He said if he ever saw me again, he'd bash my head in with a pipe. This guy never breaks his promises, okay?" He hung up and grabbed a jug of milk.

* * *

"Heya, Shadow," Sonic chirped as he walked in. Shadow took Smoke's jacket off as she gave him a small smile. Sonic pointed at Shadow.

"Hey! Don't try any moves on my girl, you bastard." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, Smoke is more than enough woman for me. I can barely handle Amy." They walked into the kitchen as the others looked up.

"Hey, Sonic and Smoke came," Shadow announced.

"You're not inviting Blaze and Silver?" Sonic scowled.

"Silver offended me. And Smo. So no." Shadow laughed.

"But-"

"Nada."

".. Sonic-"

"Zip."

"..."

"Okay, I'm done," Sonic happily pulled out Smoke's seat and pushed her in. Sitting next to her, he waved at Amy.

"Hi Ames." She looked at him, eyes wide as she came out of the kitchen.

"Sonic?"

"That's my name. Isn't it?"

"You really are an idiot."

"Love you, too, Shadow," Sonic replied as he got a glare in return. Amy hurriedly set down the plates of pancakes and brung a pitcher of orange juice. After setting down the sausages and bacon, she dusted off her hands.

"Whew."

"You could have asked for help, Ames." Amy put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I didn't need it."

"Looked like it," Sonic chuckled. Amy looked at the girl next to him and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose." Smoke leaned forward to shake her hand.

"Hi, Amy, I'm Smoke." She smiled as Amy giggled.

"You're a friend of Sonic's?" Sonic inserted himself into the conversation.

"Actually, Smoke here, is my girlfriend."

* * *

"Blaze," Silver whispered as he came up behind her as she was looking in mirror. She glanced at him as he wrapped his arms loosely around her frame. He knew the feline was self conscious about her looks. She was a pound away from being underweight. Yet, that didn't show. She had a body that Silver thought others could die for.

"You are the prettiest girl in the world. Quit worrying," He cooed. She frowned.

"I can't help it." He took her hand and kissed it. She watched as he cupped her face and pecked her lips.

"It doesn't matter what others think of you. You are better than them. You don't judge people. You don't jump to conclusions. You don't go out of your way to get attention or impress people." She blinked.

"You're smarter than more than half of the morons on this planet. You take time to think. You're quiet and patient. That's why I love you." He explained. Blaze sat down on the bed as he followed.

"Silver... I love you because you're so sweet and you give to people. You're naive and gullible, but you learn and you forgive. You are the cutest hedgehog ever and I love your eyes. They remind me of honey and always make me feel warm." He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers.

Kissing her, he leaned forward until he lost his balance. Bring Blaze down with him, he yelped as he fell on his back. A little surprised at first, the feline began to giggle.

"You're so clumsy, Silver.." He flushed as Blaze kissed him again. Kissing back, he wounded his arms around Blaze's waist. She shifted his grip and straddled him. Kissing her lips harder, Silver found himself slipping his tongue into her mouth. Moaning softly, Blaze wrapped her arms around his neck.

"B-Blaze.." He whimpered. She rubbed her body against his, harmless as a kitten. Sliding his hands over her backside, he grabbed her shirt. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, Blaze pulled it over her head. Widening his eyes, Silver was unable to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy ran down the street and almost fatally collided with a heavy set car. Skirting the citizens on the street, she flew around the corner and halted in an alleyway. She thoughtlessly fell to her knees and sobbed heavily. At that moment, she hated her life, taking it back a second later. She still had everything else she was grateful for. Hiding her tear stained face, she bent her knees to her chest, squatting in a dimly lit corner.

Sniffing, she rubbed her jade eyes. Why was this happening to her? Sighing, she blinked away the fluid that flooded her vision. After a few minutes, she calmed down.

She was with the dark hedgehog, but as soon as she sighted Sonic, she started to recall the reason she fancied him so. And then she saw.. His new girlfriend.

".. S-She is way prettier than me, that's why he likes her. I'm just a plain hedgehog and h-he's too old for me." She wiped her running nose on her short sleeve, not denying any accusation that popped in her negative thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay?" She looked up to see a mobian with a concerned look on his face, a canine of the species. She shook her head sadly as he glanced behind him quickly and slid down next to her, resting on the cement covered ground.

"H-How'd you hear me?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"The echoes bounce off of the walls. Just so happens I was walking by." Amy watched as he lifted himself up and dug around in his pocket. He frowned.

"I have nothing to help dry your face. Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," Amy peeped. He sighed.

"Are you alright?" Amy paused and nodded.

"I guess." The guy began to get up briefly after she spoke her sentence.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked alertly. He scratched his charcoal colored nose.

"Home. I was leaving." Amy crossed her arms, scowling.

"Well, that's rude." He held up his gloved hands in an act of claiming innocence.

"I don't know you and you don't know me. Which also means I don't care about what you do." Amy gasped, offended.

"You are mean."

"It's not being mean if you're stating the obvious," he quipped. Amy was at a lost for remarks. He smirked triumphantly.

"That's what I thought." Amy narrowed her eyes.

"Will you at least listen to what happened?" He rolled his lavender eyes.

"Fine. Make it quick." Amy puffed as he plopped back down and gestured for her to start. She inhaled, preparing to explain.

"Okay, first of all, there is this guy I had a crush on. I used to chase after him and ask him out constantly, but when he agreed to take me out on dates, he never showed up-"

"He sounds like a.. Ahh... I would say it, but I just met you, you're a lady, and it would be too mean." Amy shrugged.

"It's not mean if it's stating the obvious." The jackal stared at her in wonder and shook his head, smiling.

"Anyways, that was years ago. He left for about a year a few months ago and he just now came back. When I saw him, I just.."

"Fell for him again?" The male guessed. Amy sighed and nodded.

"Oh. Sucks for you. Bye." He got up. Amy chewed her lip in annoyance.

"You are so rude."

"I'm known for it, but at least I never blew you off on a date." He slid his hands into his pockets as Amy got up.

"True." He began to walk off.

"Oh, and I bet you're prettier than the girl he likes." The guy winked playfully. Amy widened her eyes. That was the first nice thing he had said to her. Before she could respond, he was gone. Running to the end of the alley, she looked around. No trace of his presence. She groaned.

"I'll find you again, rude dude." She stomped off back to Shadow's house. She had left after they finished breakfast, but have no sign that she disappeared.

Blaze turned on to her side and groggily opened her yellow eyes. Sitting up, she slid out of bed and galloped to the bathroom. Falling in front of the toilet, she threw up. Hopping up, Silver ran in after her. Rubbing her back, he patiently waited in concern. She finally flushed the toilet and lifted her head, grabbing a towel and wiping her mouth.

"Blaze, are you feeling okay?" She stood up shakily.

"What do you think? I'm shaking and I'm throwing up." He looked around for his clothes.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No. I'm sure I just have a cold from going to sleep covered in sweat with the air conditioner on. I'll go by the store and get some medicine."

"Okay, then.." Silver said worriedly. Blaze retched and bent down again, puking.

"Blaze," Silver whimpered.

"Just get me.. A glass of water." He obeyed and flew downstairs. Rushing, he retrieved a glass from the wooden cabinet, fumbling to fill it partially and ran back upstairs. He slid to his knees in front of his princess.

"Here." She accepted it in a lady like manner and drank leisurely.

"Better?" She held up an index finger and swallowed the rest of the liquid in the half full cup. She regained her normal breathing pattern and nodded.

"Yes. Thank you, Silver." He nodded generously. Blaze set it down and held her stomach, which felt empty. She almost yakked at the foul flavor lining her mouth.

"I'll be back, Silver." She kissed his cheek.

"Okay, hurry back. I love you."

"I love you, too." She got dressed and threw on a jacket. Grabbing her keys, she walked to the convenience store. Skimming through, she grazed the medicine section. Passing it, she circled to the back of the store and picked up a pregnancy test. Walking to the cashier, she purchased the item.

Pursing her lips, the redhead squinted at her.

"How old are you?" Blaze glared.

"Old enough to go to another store by myself." Shutting up, she rang up the object and bagged it. Walking back home, Silver greeted her as if she had been gone for weeks.

"Silver, I was gone for twenty five minutes."

"I know, but one second of you being gone in Blaze time is like 180 in my time. I miss you every time you leave, no matter for how long." Blaze smiled softly.

"You're so sweet. But I have to do something. I'll be right back."

"Something like what?"

"Girl stuff." Silver blushed.

"Oh." Blaze concealed herself in the private room. After she was sure Silver left, she pulled out the box she had purchased and opened it, grabbing what it sealed. Breathing in calmly, she sat on the toilet seat and read the directions. Following them, she counted 180 seconds and stood up, grabbing the tool inside a cup of her own fluid. Closing her eyes and counting to three, she uncovered her eyes and glanced at the results.

"Positive," She wasn't surprised, "I thought so." She throw away the box and walked downstairs, looking for her mate.

"Silver?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Right here." She turned around in his light grip.

"Silver.." He titled her head, his eyes glowing with curiosity.

"Yes Blaze?"

"What would you say if I said I wanted to have a baby?"

"I guess.. That's great. I'd love to have a kid with you."

"Good. Because I'm pregnant." His eyes resembled saucers before he beamed in happiness.

"Amy, where did you go? I've been looking for you," Sonic stated. Amy had just walked through the door after her little breakdown. She looked at him as he sported a worried aura. He was really concerned. Amy waved her hand.

"There's no need to worry about me. I can handle myself." Sonic laughed.

"Of course. You're Amy Rose," he chuckled. Amy joined him after a few seconds. Shadow came through and hooked an arm around her waist.

"Where'd you go, Rose?" He kissed her cheek. Amy sighed, leaning into his much needed embrace.

"Just outside," She fibbed truthfully. He hummed.

"Anyway, let's pretend Shadow isn't here," Shadow rolled his eyes, "I haven't seen you in so long, Ames. How are you? You look different."

"Different how?" Amy questioned, completely ignoring his other questions. He reached forward and flipped one of her quills.

"Your quills have gotten longer."

"This is the first time he's acknowledged my appearance. Is it that he likes girls with long hair? Of course.. Sally's hair was long. And Smoke's goes to her backside. Maybe that's why he didn't want to date me when I was 12," Amy thought. Her quills now reached her waist. Sonic looked her over in thought as she didn't reply. There was definitely something that wasn't there before. Her eyes sparkled more than before and were a lighter green. She was a slightly darker pink. She was taller. Her face was brighter. Her figure was just barely more.. Sonic shook his head.

"No, I won't go there. We're just friends. Amy wants Shadow and I've accepted that they're dating. I'm happy for my bud. Both of my buds! Plus, I have Smoke. She's older and.." Amy twisted her quills around her finger.

"I was thinking about changing them. Changing my hairstyle again for once."

"We could all use a different style," Sonic chimed. Amy looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Everyone has changed but me. Even you." She pointed at his body as he looked down. She was right. He now had leather gloves and boots replacing his old attire. A pair of blue lens tinted goggles sat proudly upon his head as if they were a crown.

"Well, a better change."

"You look perfect the way that you are.." Amy whispered. Sonic's ear twitched. Had he heard right?

"What was that, Rose?" Shadow asked as he peered down at her curiously. She shook her head.

"Nothing." Sonic smiled a little uneasily.

"Well, it was great seeing ya. Maybe we can hang out this Saturday?" Amy shrugged, a smile plastered on her face.

"Maybe." Rouge and Knuckles washed the dishes as Shadow and Sonic started to clean up the table. Amy popped in the bathroom and absorbed her appearance. She was wearing the same red outfit as always. It greatly mirrored the outfit she wore when Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails met Jet the hawk and his team. The only word that could come into her mind was plain. She frowned.

"Smoke, go check on Amy, please," Shadow commanded softly. She trailed after the hedgie without a word. Amy reluctantly cracked open the door as she knocked. She hesitantly let her in. She looked at Amy, pushing back her ebony hair.

"W.. What's wrong?" Amy rubbed her face.

"I don't know. Lately, I've been feeling a mess. I just don't feel pretty anymore. If I was that to begin with.." Smoke sat on the toilet seat, eyes wide. She couldn't understand why Amy felt this way. She placed her chin in her palms.

"Huh? Why would you think that? I think you're pretty, Amy.." Amy shook her head.

"Smoke, you are gorgeous. I'm just a plain. You have all these spots and stripes and curves and curls and different colors-" Smoke cut her off, putting a black, gloved hand up. Everything Amy was saying was wrong.

"I don't even think of myself as pretty. I have spots and stripes because I'm a spotted hyena. I'm meant to. I can't help how my body forms. My hair is supposed to be completely straight, but that takes hours of grooming and conditioning. And I'm only black and white, Amy." Amy held her breath.

"But you're naturally beautiful. I'm normal. Just Amy.. That's even a lame name." She puffed angrily.

"Because of how I look, all my childhood I was bullied and abused. You don't want to be like me. People like me get raped every day. I'm just saying the truth. And I get mistaken for a boy every time my name is spoken. I wish I had a girly name like yours. It's pretty," Smoke spoke softly. Amy stared at her, surprised.

"I see why Sonic is head over heels for you." Smoke shook her head.

"I don't. Honestly, I don't see why any guy would like me. Every night I wake up crying and Sonic has to stay up with me. I make him lose sleep. I just stare at the wall until I fall asleep. He's so cheery and positive, while I point out the negatives. I'm too weak to defend myself. I can't do anything right," She placed her face in her hands as tears streamed through her fingers. Amy gasped.

"Smoke, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Smoke dried her face with the back of her hand.

"Sorry, that was my fault.." She stood up.

"How about this- Next Saturday, we'll go for a girls' night out with just us and a friend of mine. She always knows how to make me feel better." Amy nodded.

"I'd.. I'd like that." She smiled as Smoke smiled back. She grabbed Amy's hand and helped her up, opening the bathroom door.

**Next chapter, Tails and Cream appear along with a few others. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Cream, where is my wrench?" Tails yelled from the crowded garage in an aggressive voice. Cream rolled her chocolate colored eyes, putting her small hands on her hips.

"I don't know, look for it!"

"What do you think I've been doing!?" Tails asked.

"Sleeping!" Tails went silent. In all truth, he was. He had a cloth indent on his face from the rag he used to wipe it of dirty materials. Oil was splattered across his complexion as he blinked away dust with his sky blue eyes. The boy had graduated from college in a record of 2 weeks. Getting his own place, he designed planes in his own 5 story garage which was visited once a week by the General, who picked up the machines and paid him 500 dollars. Tails spent his money wisely and helped the community by repairing things that needed fixing for free. Last week, he fixed a little boy's bicycle and a young woman's car. She repaid him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tails was flattered, meanwhile Cream was steamed.

They lived two cities away from Sonic and the others. Tails and Sonic had grown apart and didn't remain in contact. Tails had developed a nasty attitude in his early teenage years that his older brother did not like. When he went off to college, he didn't say goodbye to him, either. Sonic went off to travel the world, keeping one of Tails' first planes. He never mentioned Tails since then, pushing the thoughts of him to the back of his mind.

After graduating, he bought a house for him and his girlfriend- Cream. Cream ran a bakery and flower shop that was very successful, bringing in almost as much money into the house as Tails. She visited her mother constantly, the two always being very close. Cheese was still her favorite chao buddy. He now lived in a chao garden with Chocola and she visited there every week. She couldn't take care of him with all the work and studying she had to do.

Cream graduated with a degree, but figured Tails didn't like her divided attention. So she decided he was happier there. Tails' attitude had changed greatly. He wasn't as nervous as he used to be. He was confident and cocky, much like Sonic. He wasn't scared of bullies because his body changed, too. He was taller and had more muscles. At nineteen, he had a great figure. Cream was two years his junior and had as great a body as he did. When they went at it, they went at it like two rabbits, even though Cream was the only rabbit. Yes, Cream was under aged, her personality had altered to fit her actions.

She was still sweet and innocent, but bad when she wanted to be. Tails had seen her bad side, but she didn't show it in public, only at certain times to certain people. If someone asked her if she was a virgin, she would cock her head and innocently ask "What's a virgin?" This is what happens when two teenagers are left to fend for themselves, alone, together, by themselves. Alone.

Her hair and ears grew longer and she had a better figure than Amy, ironically. Tails laughed as he thought to himself.

"A baker/florist and a mechanic," He smiled, "Not bad." Cream came downstairs as he looked at her. She dug around and found his wrench, handing it to him.

"Miles," She shook her head in disapproval, "To think you're a genius." He growled playfully.

"Watch it." Cream giggled as he grabbed her ears and kissed her nose and then her lips.

"I'm taking a shower," Tails announced before running upstairs. Cream went back into the kitchen and pulled out some breakfast tarts. Setting them down to cool off, she went towards the door as the bell rang. She grinned.

"Hi Charmy."

"Cream!" He tackled her in a hug.

"Charmy, you've got to stop doing that." He sniffed and looked at her.

"What have you been cooking?" He stood up and went to the counter.

"Tarts, but don't touch them because they're-"

"Ow!"

"Hot.." She finished late. She shook her head as Charmy ate the treat anyway.

"I made those for me and Ta.." He looked at her, "You know what? Never mind." Charmy had grown like everyone else and still had his child like behavior. His hair had outgrown his helmet, though he still wore it. He was the same age as Cream, having always been. It turned out Team Chaotix had to disband after people found out they were an illegal detective team. Charmy was in training to become a legal, professional detective. He was on thin ice with his career, since he was too hyper and compulsive.

"Cream?" Tails walked downstairs, drying his big ears, "Who are you talking t.."

"Oh.." He muttered as he saw Charmy. Though he tried not to show it, he had a strong dislike for the bee. He was too friendly with Cream, as he put it, the other reasons being he was ADHD and broke things.

"Hi, Tails."

"I go by Miles now," He seethed. Charmy shrugged.

"I like Tails better. You look like a "Tails". Miles will never stick." Tails' eyebrow twitched. Could he be any more annoying?

"How do I look like a.. Never mind." Charmy bounced on his heels.

"Are you going to eat the rest of those tarts?" Tails began to speak.

"No? Kay, thanks." He began to mercilessly devour the remains of the batch. Tails glared at Cream as crumbs sprinkled his white tiled floor which Charmy had tracked mud on.

"Get him out. For now, I'm staying in my garage." Cream sighed as he left the room.

"Charmy.." She began to try to plead.

Shadow picked up his phone.

"Silver? He must have found out we didn't invite him here to eat," He mumbled as he answered.

"Hello?"

"BLAZE IS PREGNANT." Shadow fell back on his back.

"Silver, you weren't supposed to tell anyone yet."

"Oh, sorry. Bye Shadow." He hung up as Blaze shook her head. Shadow rubbed his ears.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He questioned, his ears ringing. Everyone stared at him as he got up.

"Just why?"

Amy rubbed her face.

"That spa treatment was nice, but not the facial." Smoke couldn't help but smile.

"But Amy, the burning means it's working," Rayne whined. Amy shortly glared at the burgundy leopard.

"Working on burning my face off," She murmured. Rayne pouted.

"At least your skin will be cleaner." Smoke's friend was happy to have a girls' night out. She was up for anything to do with the beauty department. The girls were at Rayne's house as they did homemade facials with lemon juice, honey, and cucumbers. After 10 minutes, Amy's face began to sting and she had to wash the materials off with peroxide. Before, they did each other's nails and toes. They were in their pajamas as they sat in the living room, eating fruits. Rayne chewed a strawberry before gasping and tapping Amy's leg.

"Come on, Amy. I want to do your quills and make up."

"But-" Amy started. Rayne shoved an orange slice in her mouth and pulled her up.

"No more mouth from you, missy." She dragged her into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet seat. She grabbed a curling iron and began to curl her quills.

"Rayne-"

"Shush." Smoke shrugged as she sat on the side of the bathtub.

"Rayne cuts people o-"

"Hush." Smoke bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at Rayne.

"I'm just kidding. You know I love you, Smoke."

"Uh huh.." After a few minutes, Rayne pulled away and admired her work.

"You look stunning with curls."

".. Really?" Rayne nodded and showed her, her reflection. She touched her quills.

"Wow.." They now resembled springs.

"Now make up!" She pounced on Amy and began to smear lip stick and eye shadow on her. After a few minutes of torture and squirming, she got off of her.

"See? You look so pwetty," Rayne cooed as Amy got up.

"Could you not tackle me like that again?" Rayne giggled.

"Look at yourself. You look like.. Like me!" She praised as Smoke rolled her eyes.

"Right.." Amy touched her face. She could hardly recognize herself.

"Rayne.. You did a fantastic job!" Rayne gasped.

"Really?"

"Yeah.. I look pretty."

"If you think you look pretty now, let's see how you look at the mall trying on clothes that _I'll_ pick for you."

Amy twirled around in front of the mirror, impressed as she saw how gorgeous she looked in her outfit. She stopped as Rayne told her to hurry her ass up and show them what it looked like on her. Rolling her eyes, Amy unlocked the dressing room stall and stepped out. Rayne nudged Smoke.

"I told you, I told you she would lo-" Amy saw black spots before her eyes before her head hit the ground, Rayne screaming her name.

"Miss Amy?" She blinked for a minute before the doctor's face came into view. She began to drift back unconscious.

"Amy!" Shadow exclaimed. After a few minutes, she began to come back around.

"Rose?" She squinted as Shadow's terrified face came into view.

"S-Shadow?" He nodded, relieved she was awake.

"Miss Amy, I need you to pay attention to me." She slowly moved her eyes over to the doctor. He clicked on his flashlight.

"Good. Now follow the flashlight with your eyes." She followed it with a pain behind her eyes.

"Good. She is a bit spacey, so she might have a concussion." Amy laid back on her pillow.

"My-my head.. It hurts," She choked. Shadow handed her a cup of water.

"Drink slowly." Amy did as they watched her. Shadow took it from her as she finished. She felt the back of her head before hissing in pain.

"Ouch." Shadow instantly went to comfort her as she looked at her red stained hand. She grabbed Shadow's arm.

"I-I'm bleeding." The doctor stood up from his leather stool.

"That means that it's time to change your bandages."

".. What?" The nurse was called in as she wrapped clean bandages around Amy's head. After she was done, she left.

"What exactly happened?" Amy asked.

"You passed out in t.." The doctor held up his hand as Shadow stopped speaking.

"The answer to that, Miss Amy, is difficult to explain. You see, it seems that you've been holding in huge amounts of vomit, stress, mixed emotions, signs of swelling up-" Amy blinked, not understanding. The doctor began to break it down.

"To put it lightly, Miss Amy, it seems you've been pregnant for a good week, but you haven't been showing the symptoms." Amy stared at him in shock.

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, and since it's confirmed to be by this guy," he patted Shadow's stomach with his clipboard, "who inherited alien DNA, which is causing these side effects. This could greatly endanger the baby."

Amy stared at him.

"Did you know this, Shadow?"

"What? No, I thought I couldn't impregnate anyone! Honest!" He held up his hands. Amy looked at him lap before tears started to fall down her face, making her skin seem to glimmer.

"I.. Don't.. Want.. To.. Kill a baby!" She sobbed. The doctor exchanged glances with Shadow.

"You don't have to necessarily, you just have to be careful." Amy wiped her face dry.

"How?"

"Ah…"


End file.
